


A Mother's Son

by mmanalysis



Category: Super Sentai Series, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmanalysis/pseuds/mmanalysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daigo may have gotten his adventure sense from his dad but he’s definitely his mother’s son through and through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own and/or claim these characters or series. Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger belongs to the Toei Company.

To celebrate their newly found friendship with Utsusemimaru or Utchy as he liked to be called, Amy suggested the Korean Barbecue place she found a week ago. As they cooked their meat on the grill before them, the group decided to share about themselves.  
"Wait, your parents do what?" asked Amy.  
Ian sighed as he picked up his cooked meat to put on his plate. “They run a daycare in Yorkshire. Not the most glamorous thing, but hey they seem to like it."  
"I would never imagine you would come from such…cheerful sounding people." said Nobuharu as he ate his share.  
"Well, we can’t all be like King over here with a dad who’s pretty much the dinosaur expert." Ian said putting more raw meat on the grill.  
King hummed to himself as he picked up his own meat and vegetables. “Well, it’s true my dad was the dino man but I guess you could say I’m a momma’s boy." and stuffed the beef and rice in his mouth.  
All of the rangers minus Utchy who seemed to be more marveled at the idea of an inside grill looked up at King and stared.  
"What?"  
Amy rubbed the back of her head trying to think of a response. “King, you don’t really strike me as a momma’s boy. I mean, you’re tough, brave, can fight, and you’re not always calling your mom up.."  
"Whoa! Who said I didn’t learn to be brave, tough, and fight from my mom?" King suddenly looked annoyed at this.  
Nobuharu tried to diffuse the situation. “We didn’t mean that, it’s just when people say momma’s boy, it usually means you’re weak." and the other three nodded their heads.  
King huffed, crossing his arms. “Well that’s stupid! I may have learned about adventures and dinosaurs from my dad but my mom was the one who helped to fight and to be brave." He then sighed and uncrossed his arms and put a slice of meat on the grill, watching it sizzle a bit.  
"My mom always got crap for not being what, as my dad’s mom said ‘a proper wife and mother’ because she didn’t do a lot of the cooking and didn’t dress too girly." King looked around to see the others still listening with Utchy even raising his head. “My mom powered through it. She taught me that some people will try to bring you down but that as long as you stay brave and have kickass friends, you’ll be good. She was right you know. I mean, look at where I’m at now!"  
The Kyoryugers nodded their heads. No wonder King was defensive about the term. Utchy cleared his throat.  
"Sir King, I honor your title as being a mother’s son and I had only wished the opportunity to meet her."  
"Same here, only less formal" said Amy with Ian, Souji, and Nobuharu nodding along with smiles.  
King broke out into his wide grin. “See, this is why you’re my teammates and friends! You get me!" The Kyoryugers all grinned at one another and dug in to the barbecue once more.  
"Utchy is right though." mused Souji. “I would have loved to have met your mother."  
"I wish you all could! But she’s busy helping the ranger team on Aquitar against a hog or something like that."  
"Ehhh?!" the whole group yelled.  
King looked up from his bulgogi. “What, I didn’t mention my mom was a backup ranger for the Aquitar team?"  
Yeah, they all thought, King is definitely a momma’s boy.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from the idea that I think both Daigo's parents equally influence him. It also came from the place of me getting annoyed that we can talk about a character's dad all day long but we never talk about the mom and how she influences her child. 
> 
> I also published this on tumblr around Mother's Day so I guess you could say it was a tribute to moms as well.


End file.
